


This Silence Is Deafening

by Panic_At_The_Disney



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And all things emo, Angst, Angst and Fluff, But Nico loves him anyway, Disney References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, I tried to write angst, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nightmares, Not really specified - Freeform, Okay seriously I'm done now, Out of Character, Panic! at the Disco References, Prompt Fic, Singing, So now we get, Someone stop me, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Which includes Nico, Will can't sing, Will loves P!ATD, a pile of fluff, and I failed, i'm getting carried away with these tags, like at all, okay i'm done now, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Disney
Summary: A-Any requests?" he finally said."Mmm. Something... gentle. Soft. And I swear to the gods, Will," he added quickly, "if you start singing 'You Are My Sunshine' one more time..."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060127
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	This Silence Is Deafening

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Descriptions of panic attacks. Stay safe, please!
> 
> HPbooks4life asked for a fic where Nico has a nightmare and Will sings to him.
> 
> I hope this works! I got hung up on making Will realistic, because in BoO he says that his one musical talent is that whistle thing, so hopefully this still fits.
> 
> Sorry again for the weird format. 
> 
> EDIT: I went through and fixed the format because my OCD hated it, but let me know if I missed anything.

Nico woke up to silence, like usual.

In fact, nothing about it seemed unusual, except the fact that it was the middle of the night, an actual, normal time to sleep, and he was sleeping on a bed.

On a bed.

Nico couldn't remember the last time he'd slept on a bed.

With Reyna, when he carried the statue, he slept on the ground, and occasionally in a chair.

Before that, he was on the Argo II, and rarely slept. When he did, it was an accident, and he was usually on the foremast at the time.

Before that, he was in Tartarus, and believe it or not, there aren't courtesy mattresses lying around for public use. Who knew?

He wasn't in Tartarus, and he wasn't on the Argo II, and he wasn't with Reyna. So where was he?

Nico stumbled out of bed and opened the curtain that surrounded him.

Ah. The infirmary. What was this, day two of three? Something like that.

Nico turned and saw Will asleep in a chair next to his cot. Nico sighed fondly and threw a blanket over him.

He pulled the covers off of his bed, wrapping them around himself and walking outside onto the back porch of the Big House.

The bed was too soft; he felt like he was sinking into the shadows again. And the room was too quiet. There was none of the sounds of nature that he'd become used to when sleeping.

Nico pulled the covers tighter around himself, shivering slightly in the cool night. He curled up into a ball on one of the porch chairs and went back to sleep.

☆☆☆

This time, he woke up scared.

It was still dark; way too dark.

Nico struggled to stand, but he got tangled in the blankets covering him. The more he thrashed, the more stuck he became. He shifted too far to one side and fell out of the chair with a yelp.

He curled up in the fetal position, hiding his face as footsteps sounded from inside the Big House. A person slipped through the slightly-open back door, looking around.

In the darkness, Nico didn't recognize who it was until a voice called out, "Nico?"

He almost answered, but found himself unable to speak. Breathing was getting more and more difficult.

"Nico, are you out there?" Will called again. "I can't see anything; it's too dark out here," Will said to someone inside the infirmary.

"I'll get you a light." That was Kayla's voice. More footsteps as she walked away.

Will crept closer. "Nico?" He asked again.

Nico made a small pathetic whimpering sound and started rocking back and forth.

Will must have heard the movement, because he breathed out in relief and walked over. Kayla returned with a flashlight, and Will flicked it on gratefully. It was a welcome contrast to the darkness, but Nico still flinched away as the light lit up his huddled form. Will said something to Kayla, and she left again. He gingerly touched Nico's arm. He flinched again, but didn't protest, so Will wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Nightmare?"

Nico only nodded.

He only noticed how raggedly he was breathing when Will began taking deep breaths for him to mimic.

He tried to crawl away from Will after a bit, but the blond grabbed him and picked him up, bridal style.

Nico went scarlet.

Will carried him inside, said something to Kayla that made her smirk and wink at him, and brought Nico to what looked like the lounge room for when the medics took breaks. It had a small kitchen area with a coffee pot that the Apollo kids probably used way too often, a small table, a mini fridge, and two couches

Will sat down in one with Nico still in his arms and shifted Nico to sit in his lap, adjusting the blanket so it covered them both.

"Nico, you look awful," he said, his voice not much louder than a whisper.

"Thanks, so do you," Nico snarled.

"No, I mean you look really, really tired. When was the last time you slept through the night?"

Nico racked his brain to remember. With Reyna, he was lucky if he slept at night, period. On the Argo II, he didn't sleep if he could avoid it, and it was the same in Tartarus.

"Um... I slept for, like, a week straight inside of a bronze jar while I suffocated slowly. Does that count?"

"No, Nico, that does not count!" He lowered his voice. "Look, just go back to sleep okay?"

Nico nodded slightly, curling up and hiding his face in the blanket.

He stayed perfectly still, hoping exhaustion would take over soon. Minutes later, and it was still. Too. Quiet.

"Can't sleep?" Will asked gently. Nico shook his head, hiding his face again.

"No, Nico, you don't have to be embarrassed. What's keeping you up? You're obviously tired, so that's not the problem..."

"It's too quiet," Nico said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Will waved a hand dismissively and yawned. "Don't be. I'd offer you music, but I'm not getting up. Too comfortable."

"Your dad's the god of music and schist. Can't you just sing or something?"

Will giggled, which Nico found ~~adorable~~ ~~cute~~ incredibly childish. "I can't sing, like, at all."

"You literally belted 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' yesterday."

"Yes, but it sounded awful."

"It wasn't that bad," Nico mumbled, hiding his red face in the blanket.

Will was silent for a while. When he spoke, he sounded shocked. "You think I sing well?"

"I wouldn't say that." Will deflated. "But only because you're Will, and I'm supposed to think you're really annoying," Nico added begrudgingly.

When Nico looked up, Will was looking at him affectionately.

"You are such a sap," Will said, grinning.

"Shut up and sing, Solace."

"You shut up and-- wait, what?"

"Believe it or not, your singing is better than your talking."

He gaped at him for a solid minute. "A-Any requests?" he finally said.

"Mmm. Something... gentle. Soft. And I swear to the gods, Will," he added quickly, "if you start singing 'You Are My Sunshine' one more time..."

"Okay, okay!" Will said, laughing. He thought for a second, still looking shocked that Nico wanted him to sing. He really wasn't that bad. He wasn't great. But he wasn't bad.

"All those days... watching from the windows," he began hesitently. His voice grew stronger as he went on.

"All those years, outside looking in,

All that time, never even knowing,

Just how blind I've been,

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight,

Now I'm here, and suddenly I see,

Standing here it's all so clear,

I'm where I'm meant to be,

And at last I see the light,

And it's like the fog has lifted,

And at last I see the light,

And it's like the sky is new,

And it's warm and real and bright,

And the world has somehow shifted,

All at once everything looks different,

Now that I see you."

Before he could find it in himself to complain about Will's song choice, Nico was asleep, his face an impressive shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> HPbooks4life, I hope this meets your standards! Thanks for the prompt!


End file.
